Mario Island Resort
by Orange-Yellow Yoshi
Summary: 14 Mario characters are chosen to take part in a game show where they live on an island. There's a mix of personalities, so not everyone can get along. Drama, alliances, friendships, enemies and... love(?) awaits in Mario. Island. Resort!


**_Hello everyone. _**_This is my first Mario story, after doing a Super Smash Bros story. This has been inspired by Owen96's Who Wants To Be A Superstar?, RedLumas' Mario Superstars, Kaiimi's Mario Party Deluxe: Underdogs Edition, AdmiralBobbery's Big Brother: Chai Kingdom and many, many more. Thank you to those authors for inspiring me to make this story, and I hope anyone reading enjoys. :)_

* * *

><p>The camera showed a large, beautiful island with many different sections. The first on display was a grassy section, with seven wooden cabins and not much else to see. Then, the camera moved to a large supermarket-looking section, with seven more modern cabins. In front of each cabin were two car parking spaces. The third section was a beautiful beach section with the sunset rising above the large ocean. Once again, there were seven wooden cabins. Palm trees surrounded each cabin.<p>

The fourth on display was a snowy section, with seven more wooden cabins. The cabins all had snow on the top, and snowmen were littered across the area. The camera then moved to a rainforest section, with seven large dark wooden cabins with vines all over the place. On display next was a large grey mountain, with seven regular wooden cabins at the top.

The seventh section was a pink place full of sweets. There were seven gingerbread cabins that looked absolutely delicious. Then there was a desert section with eight large pyramids, and seven smaller pyramids. The ninth section was a forest with the seven cabins looking like trees. Wigglers were parading around the forest, jubilant smiles on their faces.

However, the tenth section was less pleasing. A haunted house was in the middle of a circle of seven smaller versions of the house. Crooked, dead trees were sitting in a circle outside of these cabins. Then, a beautiful place that was bound to strike terror into the hearts of many. A rainbow section with various twists, turns and loops. Outside of this, on the ground below it, were seven rainbow cabins. The next on display was a fiery mess. Flames everywhere, generic Mario enemies all over the place, and at the end was a door. At the other end, however, were seven more cabins with fire coming out of the top.

Finally, the camera changed to a stage, where a familiar face was standing, a huge grin on his face.

"It's-a me, Mario!" Mario cheered, "Welcome, everybody, to the first ever episode of the first ever series of Mario. Island. Resort!" Fake audience cheering boomed through the stage, "Let me explain to you viewers what Mario Island Resort is and what will happen, before we introduce our lovely contestants!" More fake audience cheering.

"So, in Mario Island Resort, fourteen contestants will enter this island, Isle Yuniku, in a contest to win 500,000 coins," Mario revealed, "And every show, they will compete in a challenge on one of the twelve sections you just saw. The winner of each challenge is immune from the contestants' vote, and the contestant with the most votes will be eliminated from the challenge. Simple, right? Wrong. At one point during the series, you viewers will vote for an eliminated contestant to rejoin the game, and the contestant with the most votes will return to the game to get revenge. And at the very end of the series, when three contestants are left, there will be a jury of the last five eliminated contestants **as well as your votes. **So, you viewers will get quite an input into how this series goes."

The fake audience cheered some more.

"So, let's not waste any time! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, koopas and paratroopas, yoshis and birdos, goombas and bloopers, piranha plants and monty moles, I introduce to you, the first three contestants!" Mario cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Contestant 1, Bowser Jr<strong>

"Hi, I'm Bowser Jr, but you can all call me Junior. I plan on winning this game by using my strength, as well as making some friends and alliances. I am not afraid to make big moves, whatever gets me that 500,000 coins will do." Bowser Jr said.

**Contestant 2, Toadette**

"Hey everybody! My name is Toadette, and I'm doing this show for my family! My brother, Toad, applied to be here too, but he didn't get in, so that sucks. But I'm going to have the time of my lime! That's the expression, tee hee!" Toadette laughed.

**Contestant 3, Diddy Kong**

"Hello, my name is Diddy Kong, and I am not here for the money. If I wanted money, I would've entered the lottery, or not bought all of my gadgets. I am mostly here for the experience, and if I do happen to win, I'd be very surprised." Diddy Kong smiled.

* * *

><p>"So, there you have it, our first three contestants - Bowser Jr, Toadette and Diddy Kong!" Mario yelled, and the fake audience cheered as Bowser Jr, Toadette and Diddy Kong walked onto the stage. They all waved, before sitting down on the huge red sofa that appeared out of nowhere.<p>

"So, Junior, as you apparently like to be called," Mario grinned, "Do you think you have a chance at winning this game?"

Junior hesitated, "Well, that does depend on who I'm up against. But I can tell it won't be easy."

"It definitely won't," Mario winked, "Now, Toadette. What do you think your strength is?"

"Erm, well, cooking?" Toadette asked dimly, "OOH I KNOW! Breathing. Yes. I'm very good at breathing."

"Okay..." Mario looked around himself, confused, "Well, Diddy. What is your plan for the game?"

"I'm not going to tell you all of my secrets here and now!" Diddy laughed, and the fake audience laughed with him, "I don't really have a plan for the game. I'm not focused on winning, I just want to have a good time."

Mario gasped, "You DON'T want the 500,000 coins?!"

"I wouldn't say that," Diddy chuckled, "But it's not my main focus."

"Well, if you say so," Mario shrugged, "Now, those are our first three contestants. Find out the next four after the break."

Mario fell off the stage and broke his arm.

"And we're back!" Mario grinned through the pain of his arm being broken.

"Oh my gosh, your leg is broken!" Toadette cried, "Let me help you!"

She rushed towards him and accidentally pushed him off the stage again, breaking his other arm.

"Well, now we've had two breaks!" Mario laughed, "Well, let's introduce the next four contestants before I break my neck and die, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Contestant 4, Sushie<strong>

"Hello, my minions. I am Lord Sushie, and you will be my slaves when I win this game and BUY THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S ALL GOING TO PLAN!" Sushie laughed maniacally.

**Contestant 5, Koops**

"Erm... hello. My name is Koops. I sort of have some, erm, issues with well, speaking to people. I don't know what I'm doing here to be honest..." Koops admitted sheepishly.

**Contestant 6, Vivian**

"Hi everyone, I'm Vivian! I've got my plan to be super-nice and super-helpful to everyone, and if that'll work, I could be rich! I cannot wait to get onto the show!" Vivian cheered.

**Contestant 7, Parakarry**

"Hey viewers," Parakarry greeted, "My name is Parakarry, and I am currently a mailman. But honestly, I've never really been happy, which is why I'm just going to be genuine on the show, because I think it's the best way to create a new life."

* * *

><p>"Please give it up for our next four contestants - Sushie, Koops, Vivian and Parakarry!" Mario cheered, as did the fake audience.<p>

"We should really get a real audience..." a producer muttered from behind the scenes.

"This show isn't popular enough, get real." another producer replied.

Sushie, Koops, Vivian and Parakarry smiled as the fake cheers overwhelmed them. One at a time, they sat down. Koops sat down next to Sushie, and the angry fish glared at him.

"Did I say you could look at me, touch me or go near me?" she asked, fuming. Koops didn't reply, "Get out of my way, freak!" She shoved Koops off the sofa, and he blushed as he sat next to Parakarry instead. The other contestants just looked at her strangely, "Don't look at me, slaves!"

"Anyway..." Mario muttered, "Sushie, do you have anger issues... or...?"

"No!" Sushie snapped, "I'm only looking for what I deserve - the very best treatment in the world."

"Okay then," Mario put on a straight face for Sushie, genuinely scared of what would happen, "So Koops, how are you feeling ahead of the show?"

"Well, until a few seconds ago, I was excited for it," Koops admitted, "But now that's happened, I'm slightly worried."

"Oh boo hoo!" Sushie rolled her eyes.

"Quiet, Sushie!" Mario ordered, "Now Vivian. What sort of challenges do you think you'll be best at?"

"Definitely the intellectual ones," Vivian nodded, "I'm absolutely useless at anything physical, but I'm often told I'm the smartest of my friends and family."

"Interesting," Mario nodded, "And finally, Parakarry, is there anybody here so far who you think you could be friends with on the island?"

"I don't really know them, so not really," Parakarry admitted, "But if I go by what I have heard, I think there are a couple of people here I could be friends with."

"Good, good," Mario grinned, "I think it's time to meet the next three contestants!"

* * *

><p><strong>Contestant 8, Azalea<strong>

"Hi! I'm Azalea! I spend most of my time playing golf, but recently I've sort of fallen out of habit. Maybe these 500,000 coins I could win will help me back into my hobby, or help me find a new one!" Azalea chirped.

**Contestant 9, Monty Mole**

"Hello there, my name is Monty Mole, but you can all call me Monty for short. The one thing I'm worried about in the island is manipulation. There's nobody I can really trust, but I'm worried that I'll end up trusting them." Monty Mole said worriedly.

**Contestant 10, Jojora**

"Hi everybody! My name is Jojora, and my aim is to be absolutely nice and charming to everyone, get a social game going, while I have an alliance too. I do hope people can't hear what I'm saying!" Jojora laughed.

* * *

><p>"So that's Azalea, Monty Mole and Jojora, welcome them to the stage!" Mario cheered, and more fake audience cheering ensued as Azalea, Monty and Jojora walked onto the stage and sat onto the sofa, "Welcome to the show!"<p>

"Azalea," Mario began to speak, "How does it feel to be here?"

"Oh, wow, it feels absolutely amazing," Azalea grinned, "Much better than anything I had hoped it'd be, can I stay here?"

"Afraid not," Mario laughed, "So Monty, what are you looking forward to the most?"

"Well," Monty hesitated, "It has to be for it all to begin. I've always heard that on game shows, the sense of beginning is overwhelming but brilliant."

"Interesting," Mario nodded, "And Jojora, if you could describe yourself in one word, what would it be?"

"Determined." Jojora said with a smile.

"Good, good," Mario grinned, "And now it's time to meet our final four contestants..."

* * *

><p><strong>Contestant 11, Goombella<strong>

"Hi everyone! I'm Goombella! Erm, that's it." Goombella said awkwardly.

**Contestant 12, Boo**

"Hello, viewers. I am Boo, and I am a storm set to hit Isle Yuniku. The other contestants won't know what's hit them, and boy am I about to create some drama..." Boo smirked mischievously.

**Contestant 13, Wendy**

"Hi. Well, erm, I'm Wendy, daughter of Bowser, and people always think I'm stuck up, selfish and bossy. I'm here to show people that I'm not like that, but horrible comments about me have destroyed my confidence, so I don't know how I'll cope." Wendy sighed.

**Contestant 14, Goombario**

"Hello, everybody! My name is Goombario, and I really need the 500,000 coins to complete my scientific project - if things go well, we'll have time machines very soon after this has finished!" Goombario cheered.

* * *

><p>"So, our final four characters - Goombella, Boo, Wendy and Goombario!" Mario introduced, and the final four contestants walked onto the stage to more fake cheering.<p>

"Hey everyone!" Goombella introduced herself, "I'm Goombella!"

"Can you shut your fat cakehole?" Sushie snapped, and Goombella frowned.

"Anyway, hello Goombella," Mario smiled, "Now that you've seen the whole cast, what are your thoughts about them?"

"Well, there's quite a mix," Goombella explained, "Most people have quite a range of personalities, according to my radar. I can tell what sort of personality people have before speaking to them. I can see pure evil, pure kindness and fake kindness within this cast."

"That's creepy..." Bowser Jr whispered to himself.

"And Boo," Mario turned towards the ghost, "What would you do with the prize?"

"Well, I'd either invest it into a charity or spend it on a house for my family," Boo smiled.

"That's nice," Mario nodded, "Wendy, what do you want to prove on the island?"

"That I'm not what everyone thinks I am," Wendy said, "I'm not a beast, I'm not a brat and I'm not a bossy, stuck up, selfish buffoon."

A producer laughed and threw an apple at Wendy. All of the producers laughed and threw apples at a horrified Wendy. Wendy burst into tears and ran off.

"Finally, Goombario," Mario smiled, "What's your favourite fruit?"

"I'm sorry what?" Goombario asked.

"I've run out of productive questions," Mario shrugged, "What's your favourite fruit?"

"Apples." Goombario said, and the producers laughed and threw apples at Wendy.

"I'M NOT HERE HOW CAN YOU THROW APPLES AT ME?" Wendy shrieked.

"So, those are our thirteen contestants and Wendy!" Mario yelled and the fake audience cheered, "Now, you'd think we were ending the show there, but that's where you're wrong. Game shows regularly lack interaction, so we're extending this chap- chapisode to add the very first touches of interaction. And you know you saw those twelve different sections? That is where you will be staying, show by show, and where you will be competing in challenges. Without further ado, we must go to the first section, Sunshine Plantway, and I will explain more there."

* * *

><p>As Mario and the fourteen contestants arrived in Sunshine Plantway, they were faced by the same seven cabins they were shown earlier in the show.<p>

"So, contestants," Mario said to all fourteen, "These are the cabins that you will be staying in."

"But there are only five!" Toadette exclaimed, "There are twelve of us!"

"There are seven cabins for fourteen of you," Mario corrected, "Two people will be staying in each cabin. This is where you choose the person from all of the contestants who you like the look of the most. I will use the Mario Island Resort Randomiser to decide who gets to pick first, then second, and all that jazz. Once you have picked someone, you may both go into your cabin, unpack, talk and rest. You may also talk to other contestants, and that is what Hotel Luxury is for."

Mario looked into the distance, where a large yellow building was shown.

"You may only go to Hotel Luxury once you have found your ticket, somewhere in your cabin," Mario explained, "Once you find your ticket in the certain cabin, you can go to the Hotel Luxury for that section."

"What's in Hotel Luxury?" Azalea asked, excited.

"There's a dining room area, where you get your food for the day. There are also three large rooms for you to do whatever you want. We have party games and all sorts in the cupboards of these rooms." Mario said, and the contestants became excited, "So, the randomiser is about to decide who picks first. The first pick is from Diddy Kong. You may choose first."

Diddy Kong analysed the contestants, "I'll go for Bowser Jr."

Bowser Jr cheered as he collected the key to Cabin 1 and both he and Diddy Kong went inside.

"Next is Goombario. Take your pick from the remaining twelve contestants." Mario revealed.

"Well, I can use science and maths to help me choose," Goombario smiled, "My number was 14, take away 3 is 11, plus 1 is 12, and divided by 14 is 0.8571. That's closest to 8, so I'll choose Azalea."

"Yay, it begins!" Azalea cheered, "Hey Goombario!" She collected the key to Cabin 2 and those two went inside.

"And next to choose is Parakarry-" Mario was interrupted.

"THIS IS SEXISM RIGHT HERE!" Sushie screamed, throwing Goombella across the floor.

"...And next to choose is Parakarry," Mario paused and looked at Sushie, "You may choose next."

"I'll go for Koops." Parakarry smiled.

"M-Me?" Koops asked.

"No, the other Koops," Parakarry laughed, "Come on, get our key."

"O-Okay..." Koops muttered quietly as he took the key to Cabin 3 and went inside with Parakarry.

"Next up is Vivian, see, NOT SEXIST!" Mario screamed at Sushie, "Vivian, you choose next."

"Well, Jojora seems nice, I'll go for her." Vivian smiled, as did Jojora as she took the key to Cabin 4.

"Thanks Vivian!" Jojora cheered and the two girls went into Cabin 4.

"That was bland," Mario commented, "Boo, you choose next. You can choose either Toadette, Wendy, Goombella, Monty or Sushie."

Boo thought for a moment, "Monty."

"Yay! I got chosen!" Monty laughed, "I'm always worried nobody will pick me, so I'm glad you did!"

Monty grabbed the key to Cabin 5 as Boo rolled his eyes secretively. They both went inside with two different smiles on their faces.

"Goombella, you're next," Mario smiled, and Sushie filled with rage. She glared at Goombella, "You pick from Wendy, Sushie and Toadette."

"I choose Wendy," Goombella revealed, and everybody gasped, "Sorry Toadette, but Sushie will torture Wendy."

"But YOU'RE Wendy!" Toadette cried.

"Well, thanks, I guess." Wendy smiled at Goombella and took the key to Cabin 6. Together, Goombella and Wendy walked in.

"So, Toadette and Sushie, you have Cabin 7," Mario gritted his teeth, "Good luck, Toadette. You'll need it." He handed them the key to Cabin 7, and Sushie dragged a screaming Toadette into Cabin 7, "Enjoy the rest of tonight, because tomorrow, when you wake up, you'll have a lot to deal with."

* * *

><p>In Cabin 1, Diddy Kong and Bowser Jr were already talking and getting along.<p>

"So you're the son of Bowser," Diddy Kong said, "That must be cool, what's it like?"

"Oh, it's nothing like you'd expect," Bowser Jr admitted, "Most of the time, it's full of the Koopalings running around causing chaos, and the rest of the time is Bowser trying to persuade all of us to kidnap Peach _again. _I only do it because he pays me. That's why I moved out two years ago."

"You only kidnap Peach because you get paid?" Diddy Kong asked, "That makes you sound a lot better than most people would think."

"Yeah, people don't really understand what me and the Koopalings are actually like. We're not even like Bowser at all." Bowser Jr said.

"Well, I've certainly learnt a lot about the so called 'terror' of the Mushroom Kingdom," Diddy Kong laughed, "Now, should we look for our Hotel Luxury tickets? I'm absolutely starving and could do with some food!"

"That would work," Bowser Jr said, "But I've already found mine."

"You sneaky little..." Diddy Kong laughed, "Well, let me find mine, it can't be too hard for the first show, right?"

"I found mine under the bed, so I guess not." Bowser Jr laughed and started looking for Diddy Kong's ticket with him. Soon enough, Diddy Kong found his, inside a cupboard.

"Shall we head off?" Diddy Kong asked.

"I have something to ask you first," Bowser Jr said, "Would you be interested in an alliance?"

"An alliance?" Diddy Kong repeated in question.

"Yeah, we vote together, don't vote for each other, that sort of thing," Bowser Jr explained, "We could reach the final three together if we had one more person."

"This is quite soon to be making alliances," Diddy Kong considered, "But I don't see another reason why not, so I'm in."

"Great!" Bowser Jr cheered, "Now let's eat."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Cabin 2, Goombario and Azalea weren't having the same sort of connection.<p>

"So if I subtract 5786 from the radius of the circle of the middle right gear, I get 5794, which, divided by the circumference of an eagle's skull, is 28.4019." Goombario rambled on for five minutes while Azalea desperately looked for her ticket.

"I FOUND IT!" Azalea cried and ran out of the cabin, startling Goombario.

"Well, okay," Goombario said, "Then 56% of that is 143.14588, the same as the diameter of my eye plus the radius of my kettle! I've done it!"

Azalea ran straight to Hotel Luxury, where she found Diddy Kong and Bowser Jr.

"Hey guys." Azalea smiled.

"Hi," Diddy Kong waved, "Where's your cabinmate?"

"Driving me _insane_," Azalea laughed, "All he talks about is maths and science, he never shuts up!"

"We understand," Bowser Jr nodded, "Well, we were about to get some food, it seems like we're the only ones here, do you wanna join us?"

"Sure!" Azalea chirped.

* * *

><p>"So, Koops," Parakarry tried to break the silence between himself and the shy koopa, "Is there something wrong?"<p>

"Oh, no, no," Koops shook his head, "It's just... I'm trying to work out why you picked me. There were so many more interesting and fun people. Why did you choose me out of everyone?"

"Simply because you seem kind, loyal but not clingy or anything," Parakarry explained, "You seem like the perfect friend in a game like this. There are many fun and crazy people, but they'd end up driving me insane, and they're usually big-headed or arrogant or stuck up or all of the above. You, however, seem like a genuine person who just needs to come out of their shell."

Koops blushed, "R-Really? Thank you. You seem the same."

"I know," Parakarry winked, "So I have a proposition for you. You know how in contestant voting games there are alliances? Well, you seem kind and loyal, as I said, so how about we form an alliance with a few more people and reach the end together? Then, we can both go to the final three together, our allies giving us the votes over the other one to win."

"Woah," Koops blinked, confused, "You've certainly thought things through."

"Yes, I have," Parakarry laughed, "Just think about it."

"I don't need to," Koops admitted, "I'm in, definitely."

Parakarry grinned, "Great!"

* * *

><p>In Cabin 4, Vivian and Jojora were chatting about the game and how much they were looking forward to it.<p>

"Honestly, now it's starting, I'm over the moon," Jojora grinned, "I know this is the beginning, and it's going to be really good."

"Or it could be really dramatic," Vivian said, "And I love me a bit of drama!"

"Ooh, drama is my middle name!" Jojora laughed, "I just hope I'm not involved, that's not so nice."

"What good is drama without being involved in it?" Vivian asked with a huge smile on her face.

"It's not very nice," Jojora explained, "I've had my fair share of drama and it leads to depressing times with friendships being broken and everything just being destroyed."

"True, true," Vivian nodded, "But is it not slightly unrealistic to hope not to be in any drama? It's bound to happen in games like this."

"Well, that's why I'm just going to be nice to everyone, create no enemies," Jojora admitted, "That's one of the best things to do, because nobody considers you a target."

"I guess that's true." Vivian shrugged.

* * *

><p>And in Cabin 5, Boo was making his master plan come true.<p>

"So, Monty," Boo began, "How are you feeling about the game? Got any ideas?"

"Well, I'm just going to be nice to everyone," Monty explained, "I think that's always the best way to go about these games, because it shows that you're willing to be kind and that you're not one to be afraid of."

"Oh, I understand completely," Boo smiled, "That's the exact same thing I'm doing."

"Really?" Monty asked.

"Yes, definitely," Boo nodded, "It's quite an obvious yet effective technique, don't you think?"

"Well, I guess so..." Monty muttered.

"And I guess if we're both going to be nice to everyone, it'd make sense for us to be, you know, aligned?" Boo asked, "We could run the game and nobody would suspect a thing. Because we're willing to be kind and not one to be afraid of. Right?"

"Well, that does make sense," Monty said, "Are you proposing we form an alliance?"

"I guess so." Boo grinned.

"Well, erm, I don't really know you that well," Monty said, "I don't know if I can trust you."

"What will it take for you trust me?" Boo asked, "It's not like I'm going to reveal your game tactics to everyone and send nude pictures of you to everyone and stab you in your sleep. Right?"

"Is that a threat?" Monty asked, "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY NUDES!"

"Who did you think Montella actually was?" Boo raised his eyebrows.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Monty screamed.

"Are you in or not?" Boo asked with a smirk.

* * *

><p>In Cabin 6, Wendy was silently crying as Goombella, none the wiser, was searching for her ticket.<p>

"Don't you want to go to Hotel Luxury?" Goombella asked, turning to see Wendy. This is when she saw her crying, "Oh Wendy! What's wrong?"

"Everybody hates me," Wendy sobbed, "It's too cruel!"

"Don't be so silly!" Goombella comforted, "Nobody hates you! People who are horrible to you either love you and/or are jealous. Pay no attention to the haters."

"It's hard when they throw fruit at me," Wendy scoffed, "For my entire life, the media has ruined any chance of success, and I came here to escape my family. Now I'm pretty sure Junior's here, but we haven't spoken in years. The media has portrayed me to be some sort of beastly brat, and I'm not like that at all. Now I'm just a lonely child who nobody will ever like."

"Well, I like you, so that's a start," Goombella smiled, "I can't say I know what it's like to go through what you've gone through, but I understand. I promise you that I'll help you enjoy this show as much as I can."

"But what about the other eleven people?" Wendy asked, "They don't know a thing about me, they probably believe what the media has said."

"If they can't see you for who you really are," Goombella began, "Screw them. They don't deserve to be your friend."

Wendy smiled slightly, "Thank you. Very much."

* * *

><p>"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Sushie screamed, "THIS GAME IS RIGGED!"<p>

"This game is not rigged!" Toadette cried, "There's absolutely no sex involved! Well, not that I know of!"

"GRRR SHUT UP YOU DUMB TOAD (BLEEP)!" Sushie growled.

"No need to be so rude!" Toadette shouted, "Anyway, I've found my Hotel Luxury ticket, so I'm going away from such an evil koopa!"

"I'M A FISH!" Sushie shrieked.

"Whatever!" Toadette snapped her fingers and left, with both her's and Sushie's tickets in her pocket. Sushie was too occupied with her rage to notice.

* * *

><p><strong>"Contestants! It is Confession Time! Please report to the Hotel Luxury Diary Area to record your first confession to the viewers!"<strong>

The contestants found a note in the Diary Area that read:

"Hello contestants,

Any time you have something to say, whether you have a Hotel Luxury ticket or not, you may record a confessional video, when you have something on your mind or something you want to confess to the viewers. Anything in your confessional will be shown to the audience, so be careful what you decide to say."

* * *

><p><strong>Goombella's Confession #1: <strong>"Cool! This is the confession area! I'm really glad I've helped Wendy in any way. I just want to be nice to people, but Wendy in particular, because she's just a regular nice girl who's had her confidence knocked a lot by the media."

**Boo's Confession #1: **"Do I feel bad for what I've done to Monty? Nope. Not one bit. I have to do what I have to do in order to win, and now I have his secret to blackmail him with, I can get him to do whatever I want. I have my own game slave!"

**Toadette's Confession #1: **"Tee hee! I was so proud of myself for stealing Koopie's Hotel Luxury ticket! Now she can't get any food, and that serves her right for being horrible to everyone! I've got backpay!"

**Koops' Confession #1: **"So, erm, hi, viewers. I'm guessing I'm nobody's favourite and probably the most hated out of the contestants. But I'm really glad I've got a friendship and an alliance with Parakarry. I can tell he's going to help me come out of my shell, and already this seems a lot less scary."

**Sushie's Confession #1: **"WHERE'S MY HOTEL LUXURY TICKET? GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**Bowser Jr's Confession #1: **"Right from the beginning, Diddy Kong looked like the strongest contestant. So to be aligned with him, of all people, is making my chances in the game already look great. I can't wait to get started."

**Jojora's Confession #1: **"Everybody seems so nice here - especially the girls. I can see all the girls teaming up and destroying all of those boys later on! Oh gosh, that'd be brilliant! Eek! I can't wait for the first challenge!"

**Monty Mole's Confession #1: **"How could this be happening? My game is over before it's even started! How can this happen!"

**Wendy's Confession #1: **"Ever since talking to Goombella, I've been feeling a bit better. Of course, one talk isn't going to make everything okay, but to know there's someone there for me is something I really appreciate."

**Goombario's Confession #1: **"This camera was made in Japan... interesting..."

**Vivian's Confession #1: **"Hey viewers! I'm so excited to have my first confession! Jojora seems like a great friend, but she's being unrealistic about her chances of drama going on. It's a game show, of course there will be drama! We all need to be smart."

**Parakarry's Confession #1: **"Today, Koops, tomorrow, somebody else. I'm not playing these contestants, but if I dedicate a day to being nice to a certain amount of people, this game will be mine."

**Azalea's Confession #1: **"Confession... ooh! This is just making me even more excited for this show to begin, the challenge is going to be really fun! Most people seem nice, which is good."

**Diddy Kong's Confession #1: **"An alliance? Already? Are you serious? Bowser Jr doesn't know what he's thinking. But, I'm not here to win. So I may as well give Junior a helping hand anyway, as I have nothing to lose."

* * *

><p><em>So, that's my first chapter. It took three days to write, so I hope you enjoyed. I leave you with this question...<em>

**_Who is your favourite character?_**

_See you soon. :)_


End file.
